Pseudoan System
There are six planets in the Pseudoan planetary system, all of them already colonized to some extent and maintained indefinitely. Pseudo and Circular are described in their own pages. Norsi Norsi is the closest planet to the parent star. It is a very small planet, with only a one-sixth the diameter of Pseudo. The planet is barren and lifeless, but there is rather a lot of interesting rock formations there, so half the planet is designated a geologic park and students and researchers alike flock to it to look at the rocks. The planet is known for its very tall domes that are required because terraforming is impossible, which were preserved over the years as one of the last domes to ever be conserved. The city is divided into five regions, with the development of each region being the responsibility of one particular planet. Aģilton Aģilton is the first planet that the Pseudoans have ever colonized. It is comparable with Pseudo, with its diameter at about 70% that of it, and hosts a sizable atmosphere. —alas, most of its atmosphere is unbreathable carbon dioxide and it is much, much thinner than that of Pseudo's – Pseudo has 10 times as much atmosphere as Aģilton. The planet itself isn't hostile to life, but there simply wasn't enough progenitors to actually boot up abiogenesis for it to create life. Now that the Pseudoans have taken hold of it, it is now another extension of Pseudo. Aģilton has four small moons and a very thin ringlet. It resides inside a large gap, whose origin is yet to be known. Tirsón Tirsón is the largest planet in the system, and it is a gas giant. Its diameter is 185 600 km, and it's inhospitable. With an atmosphere consisting of hydrogen, helium and methane, Tirsón is a pretty bog-standard gas-giant with very little places of interest. However, its posse of 62 moons are quite diverse, and some of them contain useful minerals, hence it is still visited often. The entire planet is another geological park, although this time it is not the rocks that are interesting but the gas clouds, which make great demonstrations of fluid flow and other meteorological phenomena. Vidiyür Vidiyür is a lonely little planet orbiting very far out of the system. It completes one orbit in about 524 Earth weeks. Vidiyür sports over ninety moons, almost all of which have some form of residential area on them. Most of it was joint Circular-Pseudoan work, and consequently they share the moons most of the time. The planet is used as a gateway to the rest of the Pseudoan system. The planet itself is a blue-black stormcloud approximately midway the size between Tirsón and Circular, with an atmosphere of mainly methane and ethane, as well as the ubiquitous hydrogen and helium. The Lands Beyond The influence of Sesukare actually go on for quite a bit, but there are no more big planets after Vidiyür. the next light year is basically a scattered load of ice and dust, as well as a couple of small planetoids, usually the size of Ceres, maybe bigger. Notable enties include, in order of distance from the sun: # Almoi, a planetoid half the size of Pluto. Contains some rare materials, making it a target for mining. # Timei ak and Temei ib, two small planetoids that share a barycenter not in either body! These two are the first pair outside of Vidiyür's orbit that were noticed, but they were not the biggest pair. Named after the Timei, the creature that is one but also two, that exists in Furiscallology. # Lotšia has an atmosphere! No, it isn't much – just 0.00001 of the atmosphere that Earth has. However, that is enough for it to be an outpost. After the light year has passed, the gravitational influence of Sesukare gives way to other stars, and the interstellar medium begins. See also Category: 1.07 Individual Planets Category:1.01 Pseudo Category:1.02 Circular